Piece on the chessboard
by sgrouch
Summary: I change end of last Harry Potter story. It become less fairy and good. It will hurt more and it will not be the end as I will try to go for "personal horror" similar to, but not same as Vampire the masquerade. Title reflect Ron's first year ending as it is repeating here and that all of them are chessboard figures, despite Dumbledore and Voldemort are not players anymore.
1. Old man's words

They crawled back through the tunnel, none of them talking and Harry wondered whether Ron and Hermione could still hear Voldemort's voice ringing in their heads as he could.  
 _You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest... One hour..._  
And potion master's dying voice: _You are the Horcrux._  
Then the prophecy: _Neither can live while the other survives._

Harry was following his friends mechanically unable to think properly, it was as if some people inside his head were talking about him, while he was walking to his destiny. Different voices from different locations:  
"Voldemort want to kill you," hissed Snape's cool voice from the right, hint of superiority in it.  
"And by that he kills part of him," said clear voice of Dumbledore in front of him as if explaining another Riddle thing.  
"Harry Potter must die and then death can finally claim Riddle," whispered unknown cold voice from behind him.  
"Harry Potter can't live," urged whisper from behind.  
"Baby Potter is Voldemort himself," laughed Belatrix's insane voice from left.  
It was like standing on top of cathedral, bells ringing everywhere. It was like dreaming and walking through some alien world.

"Where is everyone?" whispered Hermione.  
Ron led the way to Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway. His friends walked away between the bell ringing. Harry could see bodies of Remus and Tonks. He could not draw the breath. He could not bear look at any of the other bodies, to see who had died for him. He turned away, to run and hide somewhere to be alone, but someone high with white beard stood in the way. Headmaster? Dream? He tried to push through, but then the words of the old man got to him through the ringing bells and he stopped.

"I'm going to keep going until I succeed - or I die. Don't think I don't know how this might end. I known it for years."

Harry looked to Aberforth's eyes. They were not mocking. They were serene and serious, firm as was his voice. His words were strangely calming confusion inside him:

"You have not permitted your friends to die instead of you. You were defending them, fighting for them. When you are dead, he will torture them and kill them and no one will fight for them. So don't go to him to die, you have chosen to fight and we need your example to keep fighting. If you go to him, you will die and we need you, we need your help to defeat him."

There was moment of silence as Abeforth's eyes were sinking into Harry's.

"There is nothing else I can do," whispered Harry in reply.

Old man slowly put his hand on Harry's shoulder and asked him three questions:

"How do you know?"

"How many people did you ask?"

"Can you come with me to war council, where we will plan how to survive this?"

Aberforth released him and part of Harry wanted to run away, his legs mainly, but then he stopped. Bells were not so loud as before, voices were more distant. His could draw breath and sense of reality was slowly returning to his mind. Hi didn't know what to do. He needed to talk to his friends, he needed Ron's and Hermione's advice. Maybe they can think of some plan. He couldn't defeat Voldemort and all his Death Eaters alone but together with teachers and the order... maybe there was something to do.

"Ok, ..." He said finally and looked back at Abeforth.

"We will meet in staff room." Said old man guessing answer to unsaid question and second later Boy-Who-Lived ran away.

Harry's mind was racing. Situation was desperate. They were fighting for life and dying. Not for him, but against HIM. Everybody here wanted the Voldemort's terror to end and he was not their savior, not the hero they saw in him. He was just Harry, young wizard who was trying to fight who? Was there even chance to win against him when older and much wiser wizards were dying? Where aurors trained to fight dark wizards, could not win? They were fighting and he was fighting too. He was not alone in this. Maybe together, they could do more than alone. He slowly walked through the empty castle to the staff room. There he sat and put his hot face in cold palms, his mind blank. Occulmency exercise came to him and he was performing it, slowly clearing his mind of images of broken bodies and Hogwarts destruction. Image of dead Cedric. Sirius falling through the veil laughing. Albus Dumbledore falling down the tower. And Dobby with that knife in his chest. And many, many others.

Five minutes later, they were sitting at the table with him - forest of black pointed hats - Minerva McGonagall's stern face, Kingsley Shacklebolt's gleaming earring, Aberforth Dumbledore's white beard and blue eyes, Weasleys red heads and Hermione's bushy brown hair, bruised Neville's face, serene Luna, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn and Oliver Wood. All of them wearing marks from current battle.

Kingsley as head of Order of Phoenix began speaking as soon as was everyone seated with his deep reassuring voice directly to the center of problem:

"Ok, first we have to decide if we can stand our ground and fight even if we know they will eventually win or if we will retreat using Neville's escape route."

"No, we can't left our dead here for them to disgrace!" protested Percy loudly.

Mrs. Weasley put her hand on her son's to silence him as professor Slughorn mildly said: "Maybe it's better if we all die here, m'boy, but maybe we can do more if we are alive."

"Yeah," said Ron and nervously looked uncertainly around at others, more experienced wizards, "I think Voldemort knows that he will loose too may Death Eaters in this attack, so he gave us time to think. He wants us to surrender. It's like chess. He can win this battle, but at great cost to his forces. If we surrender, he will win battle and still have enough Death Eater and enough slaves to do his bidding. Retreat might not be possible anyway," Ron looked at Harry who in turn spoke in calm, detached voice as professor's Binns talking about goblins, "Room of Requirement was damaged by Fyendfire when we were searching for... that item, so we don't know if we can use it to retreat. Maybe secret entrance is still available, but we have to check to be sure."

"So this means fight or surrender, ..." grimaced Slughorn maybe in second thought to his decision to stay with fighters.

McGonnagall said in her crisp voice: "We were fighting because Harry had to find some item and because it was high time someone had to stand to them. Have you got what you came here for?"

Harry shared quick look with Hermione and Ron.

"It no longer needs to be secret, he knows we know, after that dragon ride from Gringotts." Said Hermione hesitantly.

There was silence for a moment and then Harry nodded and spoke with little more life in voice: "You are right Hermione, secrecy is no longer needed. Well, ... you have surely wondered how was he able to live after hi gave me that scar. Voldemort sealed parts of his soul into precious items to survive his death. To make this dark magic work, he intentionally killed person each time. Item crafted in this way is called Horcrux. Our mission from Dumbledore was to hunt six Voldemort's Horcruxes in secret, so Voldemort don't know we are hunting them and don't hide them better. Currently there are two Hocruxes left. One is Voldemort's snake Nagini - it can be destroyed by basilisks fang, Fyendfire or by Sword of Godric Gryffindor - it's not easy, believe me. Now after our Gringotts escape on dragon, Voldemort knows we are after his Horcruxes, so secret is no longer secret. We came here to Howgwarts to find Ravenclaw's diadem with part of his soul which is destroyed now. As is Cup of Hufflepuf and Slytherin's locket."

Harry was looking at other wizards and witches as they were absorbing this information.

"You have destroyed them all? Good work! Good work!" Praised Slughorn.

"Yeah!"

Praise was coming from all around the table and Harry felt good suddenly. Until...

"And second missing Horcrux?" Asked mildly Luna staring right into Harry's eyes as if she knew answer before he could say it and as if it didn't matter. Really. Others silently waited for Harry's answer, Ron and Hermione were both looking uncertainly at that knag in the center off the table.

"It's my scar," finally murmured Boy-Who-Lived, "he made me Horcrux accidentally while murdering my Mum."

All eyes in the room were staring at Harry, at his scar, perhaps wondering if You-Know-Who can see them now. Nobody said anything. Harry was imagining horrified face of Molly Weasley as he was looking at the same knag in center of table as Hermione and Ron before and didn't have enough of famous Griffindoor courage to check.

It was the Shacklebolt, who spoke slowly at last: "So we have to kill Nagini, you Harry and then we can kill You-Know-Who."

"No! We are not going to kill Harry!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and professor McGonnagal together.

"Then we can not kill You-Know-Who," slowly responded Shackebolt, "are there any other possibilities? Do you have suggestions?"

Ron was grinning despite the situation: "Maybe we can transfigure him to ferret as Moody transfigured Draco Malfoy."

"That is not very easy as we all know that You-Know-Who is very competent dueler," said Flitwick and Ron's grin faded.

"Let's say, we don't want kill You-Know-Who, then we don't need to kill Harry, am I right?" Asked Luna with slight smile while gazing at painting with Hogwarths behind Harry.

"Anyone else?" Asked Kingsley Shackebolt and when nobody responded, he answered his own question:

"Ok, I think, they will probably attack us at full force and break our defenses. Voldemort will guard his snake and maybe he made another Horcrux already, we don't know of. There are other options, but we don't have time to discuss them, so we will assume that he will simply come here and demand we give him Harry or he will use force and kill us all."

"I can go to the forest a he will let you go," said Harry in that detached voice.

"He will not let us go," corrected Luna smiling sweetly, "half of us will end dead or tortured and other half will be slaves of his hearth desire for the rest of our lives ordered for example to torture prisoners."

"I don't understand why Dead Eaters follow him, don't they know he will kill them? Or do they like feeling of power, torturing others and killing so much they don't care?" Said Hermione impatiently while holding Ron's hand under the table. "Ten minutes ago we saw Voldemort murder Snape for no reason."

"So you believe we should ask them to leave You-Know-Who's side and joined us because he will kill them anyway?" Asked McGonnagal, "they will not see reason."

"I do know spell which will show memories from Pensieve to large crowds. Imagine great image of Snape, his most trusted servant, dying by You-Know-Who's hand." Suggested Flitwick.

Harry was sitting there and his mind was wandering away from voices of so important meeting. Yes, he was listening, but half his mind was blowed out. Of course, why kill Voldemort? Or why kill him immediately. Take his wand, bring Veritaserum and ask where are his Horcruxes. Collect them and destroy them later. Capturing Voldemort was no small feat, but it didn't involved killing Harry. Until all other Horcruxes were collected. Of course dead Voldemort can not be rescued by his faithful Death Eaters, but then, they were not searching for him before. They were serving him, because they didn't want to die.

"He will surely not like that, and he will try to destroy the spell."

"If he will be shooting at that, he will not shoot at us."

"I don't think Death Eaters will attack Voldemort, but Voldemort might kill them, if he thinks that they are betraying him and that he don't need them anymore."

"This sounds too complicated, we need something simple yet effective."

"All right, we can make a show and someone under invisibility cloak can use Imperius curse to make some Death Eaters attack him or his snake, perhaps two at once."

"So you think it's wise to tell dark wizards about Horxruxes?"

"Maybe he will just assume they know about Horcruxes if we do this right and let them attack snake."

"Again, it looks too complicated to work, we need to plan this, but we don't have enough time. Maybe Do you have idea how to defeat You-Know-Who himself?"

"He is too good dueler for any of us."

"If we can fire together at him, he will not be able to stop our spells"

"We can fire spells at him and next to him, so he can't dodge."

"But even if he is hit and his body dies, he will survive and come back," said Harry.

"Yes, You are right, but we will be free and alive until then. Moreover he could made another Horcrux we don't know about."

"We need to hit him, when he is distracted by something, maybe when he is called Tom Riddle."

"Or maybe when we tell him, that he can't personally kill Harry because Harry is his Horcrux."

"Or we can tell Death Eaters to surrender You-Know-Who and get themselves pardoned for their crimes a get heap of gold."

"Yes, then we can use Imperius."

"And when fight between Death Eaters starts, we will fire our spell barrage at You-Know-Who."

"What curse do You recommend we send at You Know Who?"

"Hmmm..."

Then there was a flash in the middle of table and basset hound Patronus said in Mundungus Fletcher's voice before disappearing: "Fifty bleedin' fighters from Hogsmead are coming to your aid."

"Hey, that is something we can work with!"

"Can we truly believe him?" Cried Molly Weasley with desperation in her voice and then everyone was talking at once. Until flash of McGonnagal's wand and loud bang.

"Thanks, Minerva." Said Kingsley Shackebolt with short nod. "Our time is short, we need to prepare. I'll tell you our plan - don't hesitate interrupt me, if you see a flaw but please don't argue if there is not a good reason."

Head of Order of Phoenix took moment to gather his thoughts and then began to talk: "Aberfoth and Neville will go check for our escape route and try to get to Hogsmead. When they enter the village and look around if it's safe, they will send me a message. After that, they will try contact that group of Mundungus and tell them how to coordinate attack on Death Eaters with us. Be very careful, it can be a trap. We will agree on passphrase which will indicate that you are not prisoners of Death Eaters."

There was short time for questions, but nobody said anything so Kingsley slowly continued: "Philius, Minerva, Harry, Ron and Hermione will work on memory show for Death Eaters. You will retrieve Pensieve from headmasters office, take it to the main gate, extract all three memories of Snape's Death and choose best one. Then You will make projection charm, which enlarges vision from Pensieve and lock it in the cycle on your command. Then You will cast defensive spells, so Pensieve projection will not be easy to destroy."

Again there was a moment of silent pondering before Ron said: "George is good at defending his spellwork from undoing."

"Ok, George go with them."

"Others will prepare battle groups which will cast different spells in one direction on command, so we can hit Riddle or Black even if they are stronger than each member of our group. Make ten minute training session and make sure three are casting directly at target and someone else is casting next to your target, so dodging your attack is not easy."

When he finished, Minerva McGonnagal added: "Each group can train in separate classroom and I will make quick scheme where will be who."

"Maybe we don't hear command in the middle of battle," said George pointing on his missing ear without his characteristic grin, "so two fingers up can be fire at Voldemort, three fingers up, can be fire at Black."

Nobody added anything else.

"Then if we want to make quick attack through main gate, we should clear the way or make some slides, so we can get quickly at them to support group from Hogsmead."

"Maybe we can ride brooms and attack them from air," suggested Oliver Wood.

"Are you sure, you can ride broom, dodge enemy spells and fire at them at once?"

"It is not easy, ... but we can do it," said Oliver with his usual determination.

"Then take only best fliers that are aware of the risk - it is not exactly easy to land, when you are hit by curse and great speed means strong impact. Of course, speed of the broom can be very useful for hit and run attacks."

Something in Harry's mind clicked into the right position and he remembered his last return to Hogwarts with headmaster: "There is danger that Hogwarts wards will not allow you to return at full speed."

"But fliers have undeniable advantage over Acromantulas and Giants."

"Fliers are easy targets too."

Nobody said anything else, so Shacklebolt continued after a moment: "Ok, so that's it. Our plans are very simple and it's easily possible that some Voldemort's surprise will come too. So be ready to improvise and don't let yourself killed." He them slowly looked around the table. "Half of our time is out, so we will move to Great hall, where I will tell plan to others. I will not tell them about fifty fighters outside, because we don't know if there is not another traitor here. Neville and Aberforth, go to Room of Requirement - good luck on your mission. Don't forget to say flobberworm, when you report. If you don't say it, we will know that they got you. Good luck. Others let's go to Great Hall."

Chairs creaked as all of them stood up and then moved to Great Hall. People there noticed them and slowly stopped talking as they moved in expecting some kind of decision. Kingsley Shacklebolt walked briskly to the staff table with Mcgonnagal by his side, faced them and waited few moments before speaking:

"We are under siege!" His deep voice was resonating withing the Great Hall.

"Dark wizards are there and they will use force to take young Harry. They kill our friends and members of our families to get Harry Potter."

There was low angry murmur from the crowd and Kingsley Shacklebolt was looking at motionless, broken bodies sadly. Harry was looking at them too. Lupin and Tonks were lying there so still and they died because of him. And left little Teddy alone as his parents have left him. He couldn't let them do this.

"They say: Give him to us and we will not harm you! Don't give him to us and you will all die!"

Crowd was murmuring more angry and loudly and speaker had to raise his voice. Yes they are angry with me, thought Harry desperately staring at angry faces, I should go there to finish with Tom...

"Do you know what? I don't believe them. If we give them Harry, they will kill him and then they will demand something else from us and threaten to kill us if we don't give it to them. They are lying! They don't want Harry Potter! They want to take our freedom!"

He spread his arms widely to contain all people in Great Hall who were now really noisy.

"We have to say no!"

And crowd shouted agreement. Harry was staring at them silently, his mind empty. What did Shacklebolt said?

"We have to say no! We have to stand to them and say, that we are ready to fight for our freedom! That we don't let them take whoever they want or do whatever they want!"

Crowd agreed noisily and some of them sent burning red sparks from their wands to dark enchanted sky of the Great hall. Kingsley Shacklebolt let them, waited until they were calmer a then spoke once more, slowly but with inner strength.

"I know that you are tired, that you are sad a don't want to fight again. But Voldemort will come in half hour and we have to be ready to defend ourselves. Time to rest will come, but it is not yet here. Come to Professor McGonnagal and she will assign you to group and tasks to prepare our defenses. Then be ready to attack Voldemort's forces when or if it is called for. Then we will attack them together. Be careful and good luck."

With these words Kingsley Shacklebolt turned to Harry and his group and told them to go retrieve Pensieve and bring it to the main gates, he will send McGonnagal there. Then he walked to deputy headmistress to help her with assigning others to groups.


	2. Prepare to fight

Harry, Ron and Hermione left Great Hall to take pensieve from headmasters office as a part of defense plan against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They left loud voices behind as they were walking around debris from different destroyed things.

"Blimley, Harry, I though you will get up and go to You-Know-Who from that meeting." Said Ron with his best how-can-you-be-that-stupid face while holding Hermione's hand.  
"Did you seen my armor?" Creaked helmet lying on the floor.  
"One is lying there under the stairs," said Harry and waved with his hand uncertainly.  
"Thanks!" Replied helmet sarcastically as they moved along.  
"You could say that people do that and animals too." Said Hermione. "Also many people did this for us too. Dobby, for example."  
"Yeah, you are right, Dobby saved us and I will never forget it. But this is different," Ron squeezed her hand more and continued, "just walk there and let kill myself."  
"But this is what Dobby did."  
"No, it is not, he tried to save us, but did not go there to die."  
"He did go there despite he knew he can easily die. It's same."  
"So you think You-Know-Who will not kill Harry, if he went there?" Ron stopped before broken window and looked to Forbidden Forest.  
"Come on," said Harry impatiently and entered next stairs.  
"I'm just saying that people do that kind of things, even animals. Did you know that pregnant wild horse will leave the herd, when time comes, to stop herd from defending foal from predators and die needlessly? If foal is healthy and no attack happens, mare will quickly find her herd and join them again, but she is not risking herd members while giving birth."  
Ron's eyes were suddenly big and his voice unnaturally high: "When time will come and you have to give birth to child, you will leave us to the wild to give birth alone, so we are safe?" Hermione blushed, Ron too, and they were holding hands and didn't say anything for a while.  
Hermione spoke first: "I was just trying to say... that it's natural to defend your friends even when you die in the process. Not like everybody will do it, but it is sort of thing which animals do and ..."  
"And Dumbledore would say, there is powerful magic in that, my mother did that for me, my father too, Sirius died fighting for me, Dobby and Remus and Tonks... and I don't see that magic." Said Harry quietly. "Anyway, we are here, let's try, Lemon Sherbet?"  
Gargoyle was looking at Harry and his companions without any movement.  
"Snape was Headmaster, right?" Said Hermione.  
"So what could the password be?" though Ron aloud.  
"Dark lord!"  
Gargoyle did not budge.  
"Magic is Might!" Tried Hermione.  
"Gigantic bat! Snivellus! Greasy head!" Shot Harry.  
"No, imagine he will ask someone to use such password."  
"Half-blood Prince," tried Hermione.  
"Good one," smiled Ron.  
"We should have asked professor McGonnagal," said Hermione, "we can always return to Great Hall and ask her."  
"No, Hermione, we don't have time for that. Do you know how to send message with Patronus?" Asked Harry hopefully.  
"Sorry."  
"Ok, do you have any ideas? Ron?"  
"Elf!"  
"What? I can't imagine Snape using that password."  
"Elf can surely get there and take what we needed."  
"But Dobby is dead."  
"Don't you know any other elves?"  
"Do you think it's a good idea?" Asked Harry and did not wait for reply: "Kreacher!"  
Crack! And elf appeared, bowed and asked: "What do you wish, master?"  
"Could you bring me a pensieve from Headmasters office?"  
"Yes, master."  
There was another crack, Harry looked at Hermione and Ron holding hands and his mind returned to their blushing faces moments ago, he smiled slightly and said: "Already planning children?" They blushed again and looked away.  
Then there was another crack and house-elf appeared with rune covered basin from headmaster's office.  
"Thank you Kreacher, you are lifesaver," said Harry.  
"Yeah, good job there," said Ron.  
"Sorry that we have left you at Grimmaulds place," said Harry but Kreacher bowed his ears twitching and was gone with muttered: "At your service."  
Hermione's "Locomotor pensieve" did the trick and Ron (We should make him to bring it there for us! Ouch! What?) with Harry were walking beside Hermione with wand in hand and pensieve flying before her to the main Hogwarths gate.

"I don't want to go to him and die, Ron." Said Harry after a while trying to translate his thoughts to words: "It's just,... I don't want him to attack you... or others. I even didn't like it when he killed Snape. I have to stop that torturing and killing..."  
"Yeah, we all are trying to stop it, mate. You know, you don't have to do it alone. We are with you." Said Ron.  
"And that means a lot... You know, it was really hard when you left us. Sorry to bring it now."  
"But we need to know, what is driving Death Eaters," spoke Hermione looking back at them, "Why are they serving him? Blood purity? Fear for themselves their relatives? Do they want just feel superior, so they curse the muggles?" She stopped talking to take in breath.  
"You don't give easy questions, Hermione." Said Ron weakly. She continued without looking back at him.  
"I think those who were joining him, knew that blood purity campaign is only a way to let them use power of magic against other people. To feel superior to them. But now they should know that their own power over other people comes with his power over their lives. And he don't hesitate to torture or kill them, whenever he want. Without good reason. Do they like it? Thrill of the moment?"  
"Or they are imperiused," grimaced Ron.  
"It's sick," said Harry, "why want to work with someone who likes torturing like Bellatrix Black! She will never withdraw her support for Voldemort."  
"Yes, you are right, she never will," agreed Hermione. "But there are others, who are not there to torture other but simply because of fear. We can show them, that there is other option. That they can choose."  
"Ok," said Harry finally, "we can try, but we should not be surprised if it will not work."

They silently made it down the last stairs to the Hogwarts main gate and met with professor McGonnagal, professor Flitwick and George Weasley who was standing slightly away from others and was looking downwards.

"Good job, you three, five points to Griffindoor. Now let's see..." said briskly McGonnagal as Hermione levitated pensieve before her. Quick spell later and memories from pensieve were stored into the glass phials and then went away, somewhere under her cloak.  
"Now come over here, one by one and think about Snape's death, try to view it within your head, try to remember every detail and I will try to extract the memory. Come first, Harry."

Frayed white threads of memories were flowing around for a moment until they were stored into the pensieve. Professors went inside the pensieve to check memories and in the end chosen Hermione's as hers was most complete and detailed. Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione were asking George about making his magic.  
"So, how do you plan to protect the pensieve?" Asked Hermione curiously.  
"I'm just thinking about it, you know it's not easy to do this quickly, with no time to experiment."  
"But your fireworks were great," objected Ron forcefully.  
"Right, we all liked them very much, how Stupefy made them duplicate," agreed Harry quickly.  
"Thanks, that was initially Fred's idea," smiled George sadly which was followed by a short time of uncomfortable silence.  
"It's not so easy, because pensieve is magical artifact and it is hard to change it magically. I will need to weave protection around the object. I think he will not use basic Reductor curse or something similar. There will be something much more nasty, to show his power. Also it will be strong spell. What we need is to transform destructive power of that spell to our gain."  
"Could it be Fyendfire? Or some snake spell? Or something dark or combination?" Contemplated Harry.  
"It is hard to guess, but not impossible. I think we need to make a little gamble. This is 'Dodge mirror'," said George and out of nowhere took out something which was looking like decorated window frame and moved it before him.  
"You look like Hogwarts portrait, hanging on the wall and forever making jokes on little first-years," hinted Ron.  
"Try to stun me," asked George.  
"What?"  
"Imagine you are mislead first-year who wants vengeance on me due to missed lesson with Snape."  
"Nobody wants vengeance for that!"  
"Stop talking and just hex me!"  
"I don't want to not hex you, you are my brother!" Cried Ron crossly.  
"I somehow remember you did that before, little bro. Many times."  
"But, that was..."  
"I'll do it," said Harry and in one smooth movement he pointed Draco's wand at George and sent Expelliarmus. He spectaculary missed.  
"Oh my, not very good at aiming, aren't you?" Grinned George at his final Hogwarths year DADA instructor.  
Harry retaliated with two stunning and two disarming spells in quick succession, but he had missed again and lowered his wand.  
"How are you doing it?"  
"You see how quickly you can discover something is not all right," said George instead of answering his question, "Dodge mirror can redirect spell aside, but will not redirect large area spell like firewall. So I suggest we put pensieve behind Dodge mirror, hide the frame and concentrate on protection against area spells and defending ourselves. Firing from greater distance can make them believe longer, that they have only missed and and there is no other problem."  
"You have impressed me again," said Hermione in her school mode, "I always tell Ron that you could have better marks at school, only if you wanted."  
"We wouldn't take that glory from you," George bowed mocking her, but his grin faded after that. There was no Fred, no we, only George.  
"Now we just need some protection from area spells," said Harry before Ron could open his mouth a say something like - hey, that is my girlfriend.  
"And that is, where I can help, " said small professor Flitwick with his squeaky voice.

They charmed pensieve to show large image of it's content a speak with booming voice with Sonorus like spell. Then they moved it in front of main Hogwarths gate, put George's mirror before it and cast variety of area protection spells.

"Thanks for a good job," squeaked professor Flitwick, "time is almost up."  
"Bloody hell, ready to go under the cloak?" Asked Ron looking at Harry.  
"Watch your language," said Hermione standing beside him.  
"That will be very dangerous journey, Mr. Weasley, are you sure you want to take it?" Asked professor McGonnagal seriously. "No I'm not, professor," replied Ron, "but somebody has to do it or plan will not work."  
McGonnagall just pressed her lips together staring at him in her hard way, but didn't try to persuade him.  
"Mr. Potter we will need you here." She said simply when Harry tried to join Ron. Harry stopped half way and looked back at McGonnagal trying to find right words to say.  
"Voldemort has to see you with us. He was hiding until now and he wants you. We can't send you to him. You are his victory price and we need you to be visibly here. We need you, to talk to him. Persuade him to stay. Then we will be able to catch them in the middle."  
Harry was still struggling with it even if he knew, she was right. He can't send Ron to the enemy lines alone, it was wrong. He have to go with him. He can't send his mate there alone.  
"She is right." Hermione was as always with head of her house, "We will go together, he will look at you and he will not see us."  
"No," said Ron, "You don't have to, one is enough."  
"No, don't leave me behind, let me go with you," she smiled and kissed him briefly.  
"I ... just want you to be ... safe." Replied Ron touching her cheek with his fingers.

Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to go with Ron and Hermione to help them, but he knew McGonnagal was right. He was needed here. They all wanted to break Voldemort's power and they couldn't live peacefully until then. His heart ached when he imagined, he is going to see them lying dead beside Fred, Tonks and Moony. No, he can't let that happen. And no, he can't switch with them or protect them. There was only one thing to do.  
Harry stepped to Ron and Hermione, took out his father's Invisibility cloak and offered it to Ron.  
"You know, ... it can hide you from Death."  
Ron took the cloak looking at delicate fabric and said: "Thanks mate, good luck to you."  
"Yeah, be careful and good luck," said Harry hugged them quickly and then stepped back to McGonnagal.  
"Good luck," said others as Ron and Hermione vanished under the cloak. Harry felt like they vanished forever and he will not see them again. Voldemort was waiting and Death stood behind him.


	3. Negotiations

Harry stood on rampart over main Hogwarths gate looking into the dark forest with McGonnagal as Kingsley listened to Wood's report. Dark sky was slowly paling on east.  
"I have six-member broomstick squad ready for quick attack."  
"Good job," nodded Kingsley, "it's already five minutes after deadline and everyone is in position. Where are they?"  
Harry felt anger coming in waves through his scar and nearly touched it with his finger. He felt that cold fury as never before and again despised himself for having part of Voldemort's soul in himself. Physical pain was searing from the scar but he refused it. He felt anger boil and then suddenly evaporate as if his immortal enemy have mastered himself. Harry opened his mouth and slowly said:  
"He is coming... and he is ... furious... It is possible that he murdered someone just now to calm himself, ... or maybe he want to murder someone... Me probably." And there are Ron with Hermione somewhere in forest, waiting, trying to get near him. And he should be with them, not here waiting. What was worse, waiting here or there in the forest? Everyone here choose fighting, risking their lives, but it felt very different to be here behind damaged walls among friends or in the forest among enemies where one dry stick snap were difference between life or death. Or torture and death.  
Kingsley was one to broke long uncomfortable silence: "We need to know, what they are doing."  
"We will know it soon," said McGonnagal and then they appeared. Dark figures of Death Eaters were slowly emerging out of the forest lead by pale snake face of Voldemort. His voice was cold as chilling morning and his words were clear even without magic amplification.  
"Your hour is up and you didn't give me Potter."  
Defenders were waiting and more and more dark figures emerged.  
"I take it, it is your wish to die horribly or worse."  
Trees in forest were squeaking and banging as giants made their way to castle.  
"But Lord Voldemort is forgivable and don't want your blood. I have great respect for teachers of Hogwarts, your knowledge, your power! You have fought well. There is no need for further bloodshed. I just want Potter. If you give him to me, we can forget your resistance and work together as friends on our bright future. "

"Liar!" Cried someone.  
"We were experiencing your bright future here at Hogwarths for a year and we don't like it!"  
"Dumbledore's army!"

"Silence!" Voldemort waved with his Elder wand and defenders were suddenly opening mouths and not saying anything. His red eyes were looking upwards and searching Harry's and his voice was magically amplified this time:

"Where are you Potter? Are you again letting your friends die instead of yourself?"

Harry stood on rampart and cried: "They are fighting against you, not dying for me!"

Is that really so? Wondered silently boy-who-lived. Are they really fighting against Voldemort's oppression or are they rallying under his flag? It was probably both. He fought and won once and he was hope, desperate hope, that they could win again. Repeat miracle, that banished evil last time. That's all good, however there was that little problem of course, he didn't know how. Face that cruel monster and defeat it in one on one duel? Unlikely. Voldemort was more experienced duelist and also he didn't hesitate to kill his right hand to gain advantage in that hypothetic duel.

"Nobody can stand against me and do not die! Harry Potter will not save you! I have nothing to fear from him. He is just a boy with a lot o luck. And his luck end today."

"Come here little boy, save your friends a defeat me in one on one duel."

Harry felt heavy hand on his shoulder and deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt responded to the Voldemort's challenge: "No, he will not. We refuse to do as you say."

"As you wish, let's see who will fight instead of you today... bring him in." And masked Death Eaters did. They brought Hagrid and with few wand movements and flashes, great, bearded man was kneeling before pale leader of darkness.

"Harry Potter, " said snake man mockingly towards Hagrid, "choose to refuse duel me and you will die instead!"

"No!" Cried Harry and only two pairs of strong hands stopped him from attacking Voldemort, he intended to use his wand and free himself, when Kingsley Shacklebolt said: "Wait Harry, we need to take initiative, to win this war, let's distract him with Snape." And then Harry stopped fighting, realising he can't win that way.

"No," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, his voice amplified by Sonorus.

"Harry Potter do not do, as you wish. We all don't want to do as you wish. Do you know why?"

"I don't say this to you Snake-man, I say it to you, his followers. Do you know what happens to ones who do his bidding? To the ones, who serve him, to ones who give him all? Do you know where is Snape?"

At this point Voldemort silenced Shacklebolt with his wand, so he was only opening his mouth without making any sound and then he stopped and waved his hand to start Pensieve action. Magic light started to pour from runes covered basin and sky was pierced by image of gigantic Snape and Voldemort. Cold words spread in the chilling air and Harry felt sick again as he was watching the scene again.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are clever man, after all, Severus. You have been good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."  
"My Lord -"  
"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."  
"My Lord!" Snape protested raising his wand.  
"It cannot be any other way." Said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last.

Voldemort swiped his wand and crystal ball with snake inside collided with Snape and encased him.  
Voldemort hissed killing command in Parseltongue.  
Snake fangs pierced human neck.  
Terrible scream pierced sky.  
Snape's knees hit the ground.  
Then his body.

And then, light blinked and started again with image projection.

Voldemort started to attack pensieve. Two spells missed, before Dark Lord conjured black, hissing ball of snakes made seemingly of shadows, which he levitated to the pensieve and ordered snakes to jump on it, biting rune covered stone one by one until covering it entirely and slowly magically destroying projected image.

"I can devour you, like my snakes devoured that device!" Cried Voldemort when last blue light disappeared clearly basking in his success. "Lord Voldemort don't wish to fight you, we can build our future together."

"That is why we choose to stand against oppression of that lunatic, who wants only power and nothing good to our country. You can still choose to leave his side. Run away before it's too late and before he kills you too." Kignsley Shacklebolt was speaking again using Sonorus spell. "Anything is better than life with Voldemort!"

And then one of the Death Eaters turned his back to others and started to walk away. Just like that.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cried one of his comrades and sent a quick spell after him. Deserter instinctively dived behind tree and started to run. Third Death Eater hit second with red Stupefy beam which made him meet ground. Then third Death Eater started to run too, but it was too late for him. He was hit by quick Crutiatus curse from furious Bellatrix Lestrange. And he screamed dropping on his knees.

Lord Voldemort slowly moved forward to his followers. Nobody else moved only Bellatrix tortured her prey. Voldemort stopped few feets from squirming man and cast Silencio as glowing sphere with Nagini inside was slowly moving forward to his side. Screaming stopped however man was still opening his mouth in horror and twitching in agony. Everybody was holding their breath and expecting his swift and cruel revenge. There was open rebellion in his own ranks before final attack on enemies. Potter did not show, Death eaters were stronger, however many more will die in this battle. And they knew it. Some of them didn't want to pay the price. He felt, he was only moment before they openly attack him. He must show them fierce leadership and expose treachery which lead to this unwelcome situation.

"What do you think, I should do?" He called to his men in calm voice. "This man swore to serve me and yet he was trying to curse my faithful follower. Should I ask him for reason of his disobedience? Or should I guess?"

Silence met his words, soon replaced with angry murmuring.

"Was his reason that pathetic talk? Would he risk his precious life for saving skin of that fleeing scum? Would he cast Stupefy?"

Harry was watching with others from rampart of castle, however he felt more then others. His connection to his eternal enemy gave him firsthand feel of what is going on. And he could feel anger throbbing through his scar, anger and something else. Curiosity.  
"Something is not right, he knows that something is not right." Murmured boy-who-lived.  
"We better get ready then, attack on my mark, whisper that to others," said Kingsley slowly to McGonnagal and she whispered to others. Everyone was silently preparing. Harry gripped his wand because his hand was trembling. This is it, attack and die. Go forward against deadly spells of their enemies. His throat was dry.

Voldemort stood before crucified man and was watching his twitching with deadly cold eyes. Then there was a movement beside him, burst of green light, which he dodged and countered with his own green flash. Deadly curse from one of his followers he dodged hit his prisoner. Voldemort's cursed did not miss. Another masked man was lying motionless in the grass. It was clear, that something is not right and he knew what. There was enemy somewhere in their ranks and he will find him. He was choosing weak among his followers and sending them against him! He will find who is doing this and make them suffer.

Long fingers of Lord Voldemort were holding his black wand and waving it in intricate pattern, wind started to whisper on tree leaves around and grass was suddenly moving, full of small snakes which seemed to be crawling everywhere in one moment. They disappeared soon after next wave of Elder wand. Another spell summoned dark flying cloud of insect, which seemed to be filling every space around. Voldemort stretched his mind to feel his little servants and then he smiled. He knew where to look, where bugs could not get. Where to point his wand. Burst of green light of killing curse hit something invisible on tree branch, met with red burst of Stupefy curse and then someone fell down with a sick thud.

"Let's see, who is foolish enough to play with Dark lord, I'm impressed by clever use of Imperius, but Stupefy was stupid." said Voldemort while he was walking towards the fallen one.

Harry was watching from rampart, ready for action, however he knew it was too late. His heart stopped beating when one of his friends fallen. Which one? Does it matter? Did anything matter? He was losing one friend after another, slowly there will be no one to fight with him in this sick war. Who can kill more people? Who will have more power than others? Who can rule them all? He didn't want to watch slow steps of evil wizard. He didn't want to hear confirmation of his fears. He didn't want!

But he stood there and watched. Heard those cold words as Voldemort turned body over with his foot. "Red hair, shabby clothes, ... and that means one Weasley less."

"Noooo!" Cried someone near and Harry was frozen as he watched another red head speeding on broom towards his mortal enemy. He waited only a second and then joined. He was suddenly sliding down from the ramparts with cry: "Nooooo!" He knew very well, that he can't match speed of broom and Ginny will be alone against fifty Death eaters.


	4. Fighting

Harry jumped on the slide to get down from rampart and then he ran at top speed screaming some kind of war cry. Somewhere inside his head there was image of lanky red haired figure falling down from the tree. It was there and he could not stop it, however he could run and destroy that hated enemy, who did this. His body was moving, leading him forward to save that loved blured shape which only a moment ago flew above his head to attack Voldemort. Harry knew he cannot be quick enough but he was running, trying, wishing for the broom in his hand, knowing he cannot win this run.  
Earth trembled by many feet running and air rang with many voices yelling as defenders followed his lead in leaving relative safety of castle and attacking their enemies. There were several "swish" sounds over his head as another broom riders followed Ginny into the center of emerging battle. He had to admire their courage to go there and get slaughtered and in same instance he wanted to sit on his Firebolt and ride with them. Brooms were there and first hexes from Death Eaters were coming in Ginny's way. She made changed her course little and easily dodged them. Few initial spells then turned into dense rain of curses. Her movements became blurred as she tried to do acrobatics for a moment and then dived headlong into the wall of spells as if she could get through to the murderer of her brother.  
Harry gritted his teeth as he thought that it was her end, however it was not. Wood and his team catch up with her, extended their wands and cast shielding spells together. And unbelievably like heroine in a fairy tale, she got through to the other side of spells wall. She was now near her target, dodged green burst of light from Elder wand by using sloth grip Quidditch movement and took out her wand. Spells were coming from every side and she was already partially hit by several of them. Bloody in face she flied at Voldemort and cast her best Bat-Bogey hex diving at him.  
Other broom riders were no longer covering her, as they needed to take care of themselves, Death Eaters were hurling curses not only on Ginny now. One of the riders was already down and others were furiously trying to get away from all those spells. Pressure on them weakened few moments later as running wizards got in range using advantage of not being targeted. Battle cries from the border of the forest told that Neville's group of anti Voldemort movement was real and that they joined in their attack. And also there were Centaur arrows swishing through air and hitting Voldemort's legion. Harry furiously engaged first masked Death Eater, sending spells in quick succession while dodging enemy spells and trying to run forward. He lost view of Ginny but fought for her with all his might and courage. It was dangerous, death could come from every side, but they were progressing quickly, because suddenly there were more wizards on their side and he was usually attacking Death Eater who was trying to attack someone else or someone was helping him attack Death Eater who he was fighting with. Feeling of desperation was getting larger inside his head as he wanted to move forward faster when one of the Giants fell to ground. He attacked another dark figure fighting with someone from order and it didn't dodge his binding spell, body crumbling to the ground. He heard Arthur's Weasley voice: "Good hit, Harry!" He didn't care or wait and moved, along someone else lying in the growing pool of his own blood, forward to encounter another enemy. It seemed almost forever, but Harry was getting to the center of battlefield, where Voldemort was. He ducked some purple spell and then he saw it. Behind dead body of the Giant. Voldemort was lying there on the grass, not moving. And there was Ginny's body too not very far away. Bloody and broken. He was too late. Adrenaline rush, which he was riding on, was suddenly dripping away as he was staring at her body. World stopped turning. Heart stopped beating. Then big Hagrid's arm hit him to save him from green burst of light and Harry's face hit the ground. He got to his knees, looking around wildly like in some kind of dream - everyone was fighting and she was lying in the middle as some defeated goddess of battle. Her head in wrong angle, face bloody with non moving eyes. He wanted to stop it, he could not let them do so much noise around, when she was dead. Slowly anger burst into his mind. Why they should fight, when they were dead?  
"Sonorus," heard Harry himself cast in strangled voice while getting to his feet.  
"Voldemort is dead!" He yelled. "We won! Surrender!" His voice was booming through the battlefield.  
Then he put his wand away from his throat and looked around to see if they will really stop. Some of enemy wizards started to surrender, others tried to escape and some of them tried to attack Harry. Boy-who-lived instinctively dived and returned fire simultaneously, furious that they do not understand and then again dived. For a moment he was trying the impossible, survive the rain of spells from all sides which was considerably weaker than attack on Ginny, but still deadly. Hagrid punched one of the Death Eaters into the face and moved to another, which was soon flying trough air like ball towards his third comrade. It was hot with spells all around, but also it was over soon. Harry was lying on the floor, breathing quickly. His heart was beating like it was going to jump out of his chest and run somewhere away. Slowly he turned over and tried to get on the knees and then stand up. Everything was aching. There were many small injuries all around his body, cuts, burns, bruises, he didn't know, how he survived. Also bursts of pain were coming from one of his ribs with each movement, it was probably broken. Around him there were many lying bodies. High figure with pointed hat was casting "Incarcerous" on a Death Eater to tie him, it was Professor McGonnagal by stern voice.  
Harry slowly moved forward to the bodies of red heads. They were not moving. He didn't know what to do, he didn't what to think, he didn't know how it even got to this? Why was Voldemort doing this? Why was Voldemort doing this to him? Pain in his throat was getting worse as he slowly moved close to them. Boy-who-lived fell to his knees beside Ginny's body and his wand fell to the ground, his hand brushing her long hair. He started to move hair away from her face and he also wanted to remove blood, but didn't know how to start. It was hard to accept, she could not be dead. She could not! She was Harry's future, she was waiting to be with him after battle with Voldemort. She was his hope. And she was gone. Gone as Sirius was. Gone as Hedwig was. Gone as Dobby was. As many others was.  
This was that terrible power of Voldemort, this was what gave him power over others. He could take away lives of loved ones and he was doing it. He was doing it to others and to Harry because of some stupid prophecy. Harry wanted to be angry, he wanted to destroy something, to storm at someone and shout at him. He wanted to do anything else, but to look at Ginny and acknowledge, that she was gone. She was staring upwards to whitening sky, not able to see beautiful sunrise. First sun beams have started to reflect on her hair, giving them their true red color. Great shadow took her flame from her hair away for a moment and Harry looked up to see Hagrid putting body of his best mate beside Ginny's. Hagrid's face was full of tears and Harry knew that his own face was wet with tears too. Hagrid come to his side and put his hand on Harry's shoulder sobbing loudly: "I'm so sorry."  
There he was. Ron. his best mate. Ever. They eat together, fought together, laughed together. Ron was with him in this from the start in the train, through all those years at school, to the end and now... He was gone too. Someone put heavy hand on his shoulder and it felt as if someone else put hand on shoulder of some other Harry living in other world, where those really bad things happened. Slowly he looked up to see Arthur Weasley behind him, with white, strained face, red eyes looking somewhere to the ground. He didn't have to say anything. He didn't want to. Molly Weasley came to sit to Ron's body, then covered him entirely, she cried: "Ronald! How dare you to do this to me!" There was no real anger in her voice.  
Harry could not move. Of course this was his fault. He should have go to the forest and meet Voldemort, then Ron and Ginny would live, laugh again and be happy. Voldemort was defeated, however it didn't feel as a victory. Harry felt defeated. Harry closed his eyes as he could not look anymore at mourning Weasleys and he felt again as if he don't belong here. It was all his fault.  
He heard voice cry: "How I hate you!" And a thud. It was Fred kicking into the stomach of Vodlemort's body. One, two, three times. Then Snake man's hand moved and in next moment, he opened his red eyes. Boy who lived stood up and tried to curse his eternal enemy, but his wand was in the grass. He leaped for it, ready to curse, however it was too late. Fred kicked Voldemort again and this time to the head. And one more time. Red eyes closed again, snake face bloody and body unmoving. There was Arthur holding his wand ready, also Molly wand ready with curse on her lips, Percy with Bill and Fleur, all of them ready sooner than Harry was.  
Moment of mourning have quickly changed to moment of danger, Harry felt his heart thumping in his ears again and all his instincts were to attack his eternal enemy. Kill him. Everyone was waiting for one more movement, ready and it surprised them to hear deep voice of leader of the Order of Phoenix: "He can't die, unless Harry dies. Fred, take away his wand. Then all stand back and on three cast Stupefy."  
For a moment it was not clear what will Fred do. There were emotions fighting in his face. His anger was clearly visible and his hand was trembling. Then he shot quick glance at Harry and nodded. He took Voldemort's wand and was about to put it in his jacket, then he frowned and pointed Elder wand at Voldemort and murmured something. There was a flash and bang and snakelike face has changed. Now Tom Riddle had long nose and ears. Fred slowly took two steps back, evil grin on his face and with others, he cast Stupefy on Voldemort. Red light joined on one target. Then... then they slowly lowered their wands. Shacklebolt conjured magical ropes which tied their lying enemy.  
"We need to move him to some secured location, where he can't escape and his followers can't free him. Anyone knows where McGonnagal is?" Asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
"I saw her just a moment ago," said Harry in alien voice surprising himself and pointed to the direction where her pointed hat was before.  
"Can you bring her here, Harry?" Asked leader of the Order.  
Harry glanced to Ginny and Ron and then nodded. He wanted to be here with them, but felt he caused this, he also knew that they needed to take care of Voldemort. He turned and walked away quickly, nearly running, looking for his transfiguration teacher. However she was not there. Instead Harry saw Luna and Neville levitating masked figure of Death Eater somewhere, so he quickly called for them "Luna! Neville!" They stopped and looked at him, they waited until he was near enough.  
"Are you all right, Harry?" Asked Luna staring at Harry's face.  
"What do you think?" Blurted unhappily Boy-Who-Lived, severely hurt from outside and more from inside, before he could stop himself. He was feeling mix of anger and sadness, he wanted to cry and shout at the same time. He wanted some more Death Eaters to fight. He so much wanted anything else than this.  
"Is..." started Neville to ask and then he stopped and looked to the ground: "Is... really Ron... dead?" He managed in the end to finish that question.  
Harry felt it was hard to talk, his throat was clenched and eyes wet again. He took his time and swallowed before he answered the question. It was hard to believe that, however he had to say it: "Yes, he is."  
It was out there and Harry was looking to the ground too, not able to look at his friends.  
He heard her quick movement and then he was embraced by Luna who whispered: "I'm sorry to hear that Harry. He was really funny person and good friend. I will miss him."  
Neville joined their embrace and managed to say: "I'm sorry."  
Harry was still looking to the ground and through his teeth he said: "Ginny is dead too." He felt his friends grip to change for a moment and for that moment he feared they will leave him for what he have done. However they did not, they were still standing with him. Not running away from him, because he was so dangerous to those around him.  
"Oh, ... it is really no surprise, it is very hard to survive what she did." Luna spoke again first, her voice was heavy with sadness, "I suppose it was too much for her. I stood there on rampart and I felt too, that I can't stand it anymore. She was only first and quickest."  
"I too had enough," added slowly Neville, "I can't stand it, when someone is using his power in such way, to attack others. If he used Crutiatus curse, I would be first to attack, not she."  
"But he is not dead yet," said Harry slowly suddenly aware, why he was here and broke their embrace. "I need to find McGonnagal and bring her to Kingsley."  
"Who is not dead?" Asked Neville.  
"Voldemort!" replied suddenly angry Harry.  
"What happened?" Asked Neville for more information.  
"We stunned him, he is alive and we need to move him to secure place." Harry still felt angry somehow and was again impatient to do something.  
"Well, professor McGonnagal should be in Great Hall."  
"Great," said Harry, turned and make few steps forward to be stopped by Luna's hushed voice: "Wait Harry, ..."  
Boy-who-lived stopped and looked back at Luna's unhappy face and red eyes as she asked: "What... about Hermione? Is she..."  
"No!" He shouted angrily and felt torn again.  
"I don't know where she is, ... she was there with Ron but haven't revealed herself, I need to find her... perhaps she needs help." Harry thought about person in pool of blood he missed during battle.  
"We can get McGonnagal and you can go search for Hermione," suggested Neville.  
"There is no need! I'm here." Said scottish accented voice of transfiguration professor. She was walking to them making long strides. "Kingsley send me Patronus, lead the way, Harry."  
Boy-who-lived nodded to his friends and left with his teacher after quick: "Take care."

When they got back to the Kingsley, they decided to move Voldemort to Hogwarts staff room and assign two guards there. They could not spare many wizards however it was of utmost importance to have him guarded. They agreed to say that Snake-man is dead, however they thought Death Eaters can try to recover his body anyway. So it would be good to have trap for them, so they transfigured one dead Dead Eater to look like Voldemort and brought his body to the Great Hall. Harry was mostly looking at Weasleys during all of this, dead and alive and then turned away to start search for Hermione.  
"Hey Hagrid," Harry found his friend walking sadly around the corpse of giant in the middle of battlefield and big man hugged him immediately.  
"It's a pity 'nother of 'hem have died, even if he was with You-Know-Who. I'm glad you're alive, Harry."  
When he let Harry go and he could breath again, he asked wet from Hagrid's tears: "Have you seen Hermione?"  
"No," said Hagrid looking around and not into Harry's face.  
"She was with Ron, when..." it was hard to say it and again he felt knot rise in his throat. "... under invisibility cloak... however she did not emerge with Ron."  
"Let's go to look under that tree, maybe she is under the cloak and need help." said Hagrid and they walked forward searching the ground. Sun was rising and there was enough light however grass was stomped to the ground by many feet of fighters and it was not possible to see invisible body by divided grass. Harry was looking around and thought: "She can't be dead too, she have to be alive." And he knew well that if she is under the cloak, it will be very hard to find her. What was the spell Riddle used to find them? Is there something similar he could cast? He made another step thinking about possibilities when he stumbled upon something. Something invisible. He crouched down and felt familiar touch of his cloak. Slowly he took it away fearing what he will reveal.  
It was Hermione, not moving with closed eyes. Is she dead? Harry suddenly could not move to look. He did not have strength. Is she dead? Or not? He felt hot tears running down his face. Hagrid noticed he found her and came. He dropped down to one knee and put his ear to her breast, looked at Harry and gave him bearded smile: "She's 'live, Harry.  
Some of the weight was lifted from shoulders of Boy-Who-Lived. She was alive. He quickly dropped on his knees too and asked looking at Hermione's face: "What is with her?"  
"She's just stupefied. I don't have my wand to enervate her, sh'me they destroyed it."  
Harry took out Draco's wand and cast "Enervate!" There was a flash and Hermione opened her eyes. She looked wildly around and cried: "Harry! Voldemort! He discovered us!" Then she slowed down looking at tear stained faces around her as her eyes focused. "He stupefied me!"  
"Who?" Asked Harry.  
"Ron!" She cried and Harry understood. He remembered well, how he felt when Dumbledore died that night falling down from the tower. He was not able to do anything just watch him die. So Ron knew they were discovered and Stupefied Hermione and got from under the cloak to save her. How noble, how Griffindor.  
"What happened?" Asked Hermione and her eyes were full of panic.  
"Where is Ron?" She asked again as nobody replied. Harry saw her again kissing his friend in the Room of Requirement before battle started. He saw Voldemort's vision before Ron destroyed locket of Slytherin. He saw himself embracing naked Hermione and kissing her.  
Harry shaked his head, looked at Hermione and managed to say through the knot in his throat: "He..., he is dead, Hermione,... I'm sorry." She was looking at him like she did not believe him. Then she mouthed "No" and started to cry. He hugged her as he remembered how Luna and Neville did same for him. It did not make it go away, however it felt somehow little better. Hagrid hugged them too and Harry repeated: "I'm sorry."  
"Liar!" Cried Hermione.  
"What?" Asked Harry. Of course he knew, it was all because of him. Yes, it was. He should have gone to Voldemort and Ron would be alive for Hermione. He should die instead, but what was that about lying?  
"That liar, ... Ron got me this time..." cried Hermione, "When it was clear that You-Know-Who knows, that there is someone invisible, we decided to attack and take whoever we could to hell, we just kissed goodbye... and he distracted me... and hexed me, ... then ... he was ... he is ..." She did not finish and just cried again. Harry held her and didn't know what to do next. In a way it was similar to Cho kissing and also so different. He was grieving for Cedric then and was reconciling with his death and it was much harder for Cho. Now it was too hard to believe that Ron and Ginny were dead and holding her was helping him... helping him to understand that she was there and they were not. It didn't make it right, however somehow a little more bearable. He could not do anything more, so he just held her and Hagrid for a while.  
"Ginny is dead too." He told her and he was not sure if she heard him as she didn't react just cried into his shoulder. It was also different to Sirius death. He was able to get through it thanks to sharing experience with Luna. Then he had to reconcile with death of Hedwig and Dobby. And now Remus and Tonks. How could he be alive, when so many others were dead? How it was possible? He was looking at world painted trough tears and one of those flecks in his view was different. And there it was, his cloak, Deathly hallow, powerful artifact which should hide his owner from Death. And yet Ron was dead. Was artifact broken and thus it was not able to hide Ron from Death? Or was it just very powerful magical item and legend was just a legend?  
Then something clicked in his mind to proper place and he said it aloud: "I open at the close,... I have the stone and we can talk to them again,... say proper goodbye." He let Hermione and looked at her tear stained, red eyed face. She was looking back at him with mix of desire and fear. Harry took out his first snitch from moleskin pouch around his neck and looked at golden ball with wings in his palm.


	5. Proper goodbye

"I open at the close,... I have the stone and we can talk to them again,... say proper goodbye." Harry took out his first snitch from moleskin pouch around his neck and looked at ball with fluttering wings in his palm.

Gold was reflecting bright morning sun. Earsplitting sounds and chaos of battle was only memory now. Spells, cries, curses and stomping went away in exchange for not very loud steps and words of wizards gathering their injured or dead comrades and enemies and moving them away to the Great Hall. Birds were starting to sign their morning songs. Hagrid and Hermione stood too and they were looking at his hands. Hagrid took out napkin, wiped out his nose and face. Hermione was watching small ball with golden wings for a while not saying anything, probably lost in her thoughts. Tears were flowing freely on her face. Harry was looking at her, too consumed to be able to do anything.

He could call them back, see them, speak to them. He could live with them as second wizard from Deathly Hallows story, however stone could not bring them back. Was he sane, to think that it was ok? That it was his right? He could be with Ginny again, he could play another match of wizard chess with Ron. They could still talk and plan things together. He could perfectly imagine that. And inside his head there was also that disturbing voice, telling something about difference between real world and illusions. But who cares about real world anyway, when everybody Harry cared about was in that other world, in the world of Death, in the Underworld.

Harry slowly raised his hand and opened mouth to put snitch there however Hermione stopped him as she slowly put hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, ... wait, ... time is not right." she told him quietly and glanced quickly towards Hagrid, Harry followed her gaze, "we should go to meet others, there is nothing more to do here."

Boy-who-lived nodded and put golden ball back into moleskin pouch around his neck.

"You are right, Hermione, let's go help them."

They walked and he suddenly felt very tired, his ribs hurt. Slowly they were walking through battlefield stained with blood and morning dew. They were walking around broken trees being consumed by magical fire and around thick smoke clouds. Then around small heap of stones, which was pensieve not too long ago. Through damaged gate inside castle and to the Great Hall which was already crowded. Injured were treated as before, where top table usually was. Groups of wizards were mourning their dead and Harry witnessed angry woman shouting on group of Death Eaters prisoners which was guarded by stone faced Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood. Harry gave guards sympathetic look and waved them, they waved back, Hagrid stopped and started to speak to the that witch: "Go, 'ake care for your family and friends, it will be better."

"I don't have family anymore! They killed them all!" She cried in response  
Harry and Hermione moved forward around fake Voldemort's body and other Death Eaters corpses to mourning Weasleys. However Kingsley Shackebolt met them halfway to there and cast Muffiato immediately.

"Harry, Hermione," he said looking at them gravely. Harry could see many bruises on him and also dirt on his clothes. And suddenly was very aware of his own. He felt really tired and wanted only rest, however it was clear that there was more to do.

"Kingsley," nodded Harry wondering what was coming and simultaneously not caring anymore. Hermione was looking towards red heads, not saying anything.

"We have won battle, however we don't have time to rest, we have a coup to do." Shacklebolt was speaking slowly as always and watching them carefully. "We need to move to Ministry of Magic and bring prisoners with us. We have to seize our chance to tell people and press what happened, before anyone comes with some cover story. We have to try to seize the ministry, get prisoners arrested and let them checked for imperiusing. Make Wizengamot choose new temporary Minister. It will be a mess, it will be dangerous, because Death Eaters are still out there, however we have to go. We have to. I know you have done more than others to defeat You-Know-Who and that you are really tired, however I have to ask you Hermione and Harry to go there with me. To help me, to show people that you are alive, with me and that Voldemort was defeated."

Kingsley Shacklebolt held up his hand to stop Harry from speaking and continued: "I understand if you don't want to do this and that you are tired. You fought and lost what is dear to you. I understand that you do not want to stand before people and show yourself like animal from the zoo. I understand that there is danger of sudden Death Eater attack from the mob of people and I assure you, that I can accept your no and do it without you. However I feel that You should have chance to go there and try to help me to make our world better to live for us. There will be danger, we will try to guard you and not expose you unless necessary. We will also take You-Know-Who there and show him to the people, so there will be chance, that Death Eaters will try to free him. Or both. They can try to free him and kill you at once. Maybe it is easier to guard just one target, however I think we should take the risk and divide our forces between you and Voldemort."  
Kingsley stopped his speech and Harry did not know what to say. He felt really tired and hurt. He wanted nothing else but end of all this Voldemort nonsense. Prospect of facing danger or large group of people again was really not welcoming. And he felt that leader of Order of Phoenix was reading all this in his face.

"You don't need to choose now. Go to Madame Pomfrey for medical check and think about it. We will leave in hour for Diagon Alley, I will find you before that."  
Harry nodded and said only: "Thanks."

Kingsley Shacklebolt gently put his hand on his shoulder and he felt his ribs hurt again. He needed that medical check. So he took step to Madam Pomfrey's direction, but Hermione stopped him with weak voice: "I will go to R... ", she changed it in last second, " the Weasleys for a moment..."

Harry looked at her white face and red eyes and wanted to go with her. However if he is going to Ministry of Magic, he will need to have his ribs fixed. Slowly he nodded and voiced that: "I need to fix myself, sorry I will go there," Harry waved his hand, "we will meet later." Harry wanted to say something like, it will be all right, however he didn't feel it really. Will there be ever something right? So he just slightly touched her shoulder. Hermione slowly nodded and after last glance at her, he moved forward to school nurse.

Harry was walking slowly and felt really tired. Yesterday in the morning they started with their plan to steal from Gringotts. It seemed it was so long ago. Ron was still with them and they were trying to get the Horcrux. Plan quickly went wrong and aside from getting treasure from goblin vault, riding on dragon, fighting with Dementors in Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts battle... It was really long day. He came near to other injured people, there was one with maroon hair, very white in face bandage soaked with blood around his head. It was not Ron. Strange why Ron? Ron had red hair and face full of freckles. Then there was someone with head of frog instead of ordinary human head. It ried to say something when their eyes met, but he croaked instead. Is that Umbridge? He dismissed that thought. Next to him was sitting blond teenage girl with face familiar to Harry, however he could not remember if she was attending to Hogwarts, or where he saw her last time. She was just sitting there and looking forward, not responding to what was happening around her. Was she waiting for cure of whatever hex hit her? Or was she just not able to comprehend so much violence? Then there was a man with one inch width leaning against the wall. He was looking at him and wondering how it was possible to undo such spell when Padma Patil came to him and asked.

"Hello Harry, it is good to see you again, are you hurt?" She spoke quickly and was already trying to assess his state.

"Hi Padma," said Harry slowly, "it is good to see you too. I think I have broken ribs, can you look at it? I need to go to Ministry in half an hour..." His brain was really working slowly, he did not have to tell her that.

"Let me do a quick check," she asked and started incantation needed to cast examination spell.

"Hope you are well, " said Harry trying to keep conversation, "and your sister too."

"Right, two ribs broken and many small injuries and bruises. Sit here and wait for five minutes, I will bring Madam Pomfrey and she will sort you out in a minute." She was speaking to him and already looking around for next coming person.

"I'm ok and my sister too, thanks to you and others. Is it true, that You-Know-Who is dead?"

Harry looked at her, hesitating for a moment, but then there was rush as they levitated in large man with lot of black hair who was soaked in blood and needed immediate attention.

"I have to go, Harry, sorry." Indian witch left Harry to treat newly brought injured. Harry just sat as he was told and was looking at working healers. He put his head against wall and felt tired and unusable. His brain was mix of images, sounds and feelings, tired too. However yes, they got Riddle and that meant something. His mission was not at end, however he should be able to rest for a moment. It almost hurt to look at all those injured people, he tried to think he did not cause this, but it was stronger than him. Perhaps he could close eyes for a moment...

"Harry, Harry!" Ginny was calling him, her hand outstretched flying the broom towards deadly spell.

"Nooooo! Look out!" He screamed as he tried to stop her, however he knew what will happen. She will die. Time was crawling slowly, second by second and he was hoping that she will turn around and miss the spell, however she did not see it coming and was going straight into it. He called at her, he was waving at her, he cursed her, however she did not understand and got hit. Then she screamed painfully and was falling to the ground for another endless moment. Harry looked away and then there was a thud and he knew, she was dead. Sick feeling spread through his mind, world around him faded to grey as sadness spread inside him and nothing was interesting to him anymore, nothing will ever matter, only that she was dead. Who he will live for now? It can't be truth. Not her! Not her too!

She raised as a ghost and stood at end of long line of people, Harry's friends, Harry's dead family.

"Harry! Harry!" She cried again, and Harry did not understand how it is possible for her to cry, if she was taken by Death. And Ginny's voice was different somehow. And she was holding his arm. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Hermione. She had white face stained with dried tears, hair wildly around.

"Harry, wake up!"

She said again as he woke. It was dream. Yes, Ginny was dead already, she could not die again. He missed her. And Ron. Ron was dead too. He missed him to. He grimaced at Hermione and replied slowly and tiredly: "Sorry Hermione, I closed eyes just for a second."

"Harry, were you examined and treated?"

"Wait, ... no, Hermione, I'm waiting for Padma to bring Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh," said Hermione not knowing how to continue," Padma... will not bring Pomfrey."  
Harry got on feet, still feeling his ribs and look around injured witches and wizards. Madam Pomfrey was just trying to stop blood coming from Padma Patil which was looking very similarly Draco Malfoy after Harry's Sectumsempra. Nurse was using same incantations as Snape was using on Draco Malfoy in that bathroom so long ago. Have someone used same deadly spell as Harry had? Is there someone dangerous? His wand was suddenly in his hand, ready for use.

"What happened?" asked Hermione young girl with blond hair. She was not looking at them just staring forward as if she did not hear the question.

"Death Eater which they were taking for awoke and cursed them," said man with bandage on his head.

"We should... help," said Harry slowly.

"We can't," replied Hermione helplessly, "we don't know how and there is already enough people for simple things."

They were looking silently as others were rushing around and finally Madam Pomfrey left Padma's side and went asking who was here with what as there was no one in immediate danger. Girl before them was hit in head and Madam Pomfrey told her to lie and wait.

"What about you Mr. Potter?" Asked nurse looking at him her experienced eyes estimating damage, waving her wand simultaneously.

"It's good to see you," said Harry and described his injuries feeling all of them, "I need to go to Diagon Alley soon and to Ministry. I think I have some broken ribs and I was probably hit by a few curses. And I need," Harry looked at Hermione, "... we both need something to keep us awake and with clear mind."

"You should rest. In the bed." Said Madam Pomfrey with thin mouth, however she mended his bones waving his wand again and reciting healing incantations. Then she waved her wand to the table with potions and levitated two Pepper ups to them.

"Drink to your health, Mr. Potter." She said as they had caught it form air before she turned away to next patient.

"Thanks!" Called Harry after her.

Harry and Hermione uncorked bottles and after quiet "Cheers!" they drank. Hot potion squirmed in stomach and warm feeling was spreading through their bodies as steam was rising from their ears. Harry felt much better. They got up and started to search for Shacklebolt and saw him standing down the hall with George Weasley and Lee and speaking quickly. He spotted them and waved them to come near as he was replying to Lee.

"So what is your decision?" Asked leader of Order of Phoenix slowly. "Will you come?"

Harry wanted to nod, but was not sure if Hermione will go too, so she looked uncertainly at her: "Yes, I will go," he said, "what about you Hermione?"

"I will come too."

"Thanks!" Smiled Kingsley Shacklebolt, "I knew I can count on you, let's go!"

They moved through the castle and met with others outside. There they were, many of them with grim faces like Mr. Weasley, Percy and George, who was guarding and levitating stunned and tied Voldemort. Sun was shining as if nothing bad happened this night, trying to unsuccessfully warm their faces.  
Harry and his companions stood with them silently for a moment looking at them and then Kingsley Shacklebolt gave them simple nod and all of them were walking outside where anti apparition wards ended.


	6. Locket of Slytherin

High in the sky there was sun shining warmly on small group of people in black with pointed hats, long cloaks and with wooden sticks in their hands. There was an annoyed squirrel sitting on the branch watching them carefully as they stood before old, damaged castle. Then they started to walk forward. After a few meters they entered into the thick column of smoke ascending from smoulder and never got out on the other side. Squirrel hopped to another branch and kept watching for another minute then she lost interest. It was common for people with wooden sticks to just disappear here or pop up there. Often it was really annoying to wait if they will not appear nearby suddenly and our squirrel was really tired and hungry. She was not able to sleep whole night because of all that loud sounds that humans made while fighting instead of sleeping as every sane animal in forest did. Or was trying to. And now? They just disappeared. What should one squirrel think of humans? They were really strange. It will be better to find some food and rest before they start fight again.

* * *

Harry felt uneasy pressure as he was traveling through tight tube of apparition and in next moment he was standing in Diagon Alley.

"First team is already here waiting in strategic places and disguised around our intended walk path," said Shacklebolt slowly and quietly.

"They will cover us, however we should be ready for sudden attack anyway. They can't be everywhere. Don't forget what happened to Longbottoms after last war ended."

Harry glanced at his friend Neville, he and his grandmother were with them. He did not speak, his face harder than ever. And Harry knew that he will do everything in his power to not be surprised by enemy. As they walked, people were stopping and making them space, then they started to follow as they saw body of You-Know-Who levitated by grim looking Weasleys. As their group reached high, marble white Gringotts building with missing roof and two goblins guarding front door, there was already crowd of people watching.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stopped before goblins as they crossed their pikes and the one with black eye-patch growled: "Bank is closed!"

"We request identification service, we will pay double fee." Deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt had enough power to be easily heard by crowd around.

Goblins looked at each other before looking back and one eyed replied with one word: "Triple."

Leader of Order of Phoenix was watching him few seconds and then nodded once: "Very well."

Both goblins smirked at that and one of them disappeared inside for a moment before returning to his position: "Someone will come in a minute."

And goblin clerk came through white doors soon and snarled sulkily: "Who is to be identified?"

"This one." replied Kingsley Shacklebolt as stunned body of their mortal enemy was levitated forward.

"All right, I can examine him and tell you," clerk moved glasses up his nose, "where are my galleons?"

"Here," pouch flow through air at him and galleons clinked as goblin caught them. He quickly checked contents and hid pouch. Clerk cautiously came forward until he was near Riddle's body, then he drawed his knife and grinned ferociously. Quick cut into the finger and vial in his other hand was full of blood. Then goblin muttered few words and waved with knife above the vial and nodded.

"This was Thomas Riddle before and now is partly Thomas Riddle, partly snake, so called Dark Lord Voldemort, mostly known as You-Know-Who."

Crowd behind them started to murmur and goblin got out paper out and poured vial contents on it murmuring some more words in Gobbledok and blood transformed into the words. Goblin clerk rolled the paper and raised hand to give scroll to Shacklebolt but did not let it go.

He snarled loudly:

"On behalf of Gringotts bank I hereby request criminal who attacked our bank!" He was pointing his bloody knife straight at Harry, "give us Harry Potter, he has crime against us to pay for!"

Boy-Who-Lived grimaced and did not know what to say. Yes, he was guilty. He broke into the bank and robbed it. He needed Horcrux inside and there was no legal means to get it. He took something which was not his. He was at war with Voldemort, however goblins were trying to stay neutral in that war. Their property and their pride was seriously damaged and goblins wanted compensation.

Shacklebolt made slow step towards goblin and said clearly and without fear: "No, we will not!"

Harry let his breath out. He had irrational fear that they will give him to them. Wizards need goblins, to be able to access their gold. And without that gold, they could not buy anything... so it seemed easier to give Harry to them. However Kingsley Shacklebolt stood behind him. "Then you are as treacherous as him, " cried angrily goblin, "give him to our justice now!" He demanded.

"No!" Said Shacklebolt again, "he is not going with you now. He will stand before our court first and we will give him to you only after that and only if we decide it is right thing to do." Large wizard was standing before small goblin using all his height to intimidate him.

Goblin seemed unconcerned, he just cursed in Gobledook and said angrily: "On your head it will be!" Then he let scroll go to Kingsley Shacklebolt, turned and disappeared behind white, marble doors. Guards crossed their spears again. Wizards waited for a moment for something to happen, perhaps goblin assassin attack or rebellion, however it did not came. After a minute Kingsley Shacklebolt slowly turned to crowd of wizards and started to speak.

"We managed to capture You-Know-Who!"

He was looking around the crowd as if he wanted them to say they accept it as truth.

"He will no longer threaten us and he will pay for his crimes against out people."

Harry suddenly had strong feeling of dejavu and felt really uneasily. Again who was going to pay for his crimes? It was no surprise, when someone called: "Harry Potter!"

Really? He thought unbelievably. Didn't they catch Riddle? Wasn't he on victorious side this time? Shouldn't Harry hunting stop finally? Someone else cried his name again and then someone else and then suddenly crowd was chanting: "Ha-rry Potter! Ha-rry Potter! Ha-rry Potter!"

Boy-Who-Lived did not feel danger from them, chanting was rather happy, however he did not understand what they wanted. He looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt who was just looking speculatively at Harry. He came nearer and asked:

"Would you?"

Harry dropped his jaw and then managed to say: "Would I?"

"What?"

Kingsley looked at him and probably understood that Harry didn't know what was going on.

"Can you tell them few words?"

"What?" Replied Harry and this time not only his mouth was wide open, his eyes too.

"They want to hear it from you, not from me." He said in his reassuring voice like it was easy to say something that will make crowd happy.

"What?" Asked Harry third time. "But,... I don't know what to say..."

"Just say, that he is responsible for many crimes and that justice will be served. You can also say that he was captured due to effort of many good people. Don't worry." "And that's all?" Harry was utterly bewildered.

"Yes, Harry, nothing too difficult. You can do it. They just need some assurance." Smiled Kingsley Shacklebolt as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry slowly nodded after long seconds of thinking with blank mind. Then he turned towards crowd and made one step forward. He was looking at all those eager and unknown faces and didn't know what to think. His emotions were bubbling beneath surface and he felt sick. He did not know why. He made quick glance back and found Hermione's eyes and she silently moved beside him and that made him feel better. Crowd slowly stopped their chanting and Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, spoke.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Er, ... " what Shacklebolt wanted him to say?

"We got him, and..." what else was he supposed to say?

"... and justice will be served..." crowd was listening to his every word, why he can't just say it seamlessly?

"... thanks to many, many people's effort. He, ... he did many evil things. He killed my parents." Suddenly something snapped into the right place and he was speaking easily, with slowly growing anger behind his word spreading inside his body and through the crowd as well.

"Voldemort caused death and suffering to many others by spreading hatred and his mislead ideology between people."

"Voldemort killed my father James and then my mother Lily."

"Voldemort did not hesitate to kill my fellow student, fair Cedric."

"Voldemort caused death of my godfather, Sirius Black."

"Voldemort caused death of Albus Dumbeldore."

"Voldemort caused death of Alastor Mad-Eye Moody."

Crowd was accepting this with angry murmur after each statement and Harry himself felt really angry now.

"Voldemort has caused death of Dobby, the house elf. I honor his memory."

Sorrow was overwhelming him now.

"Then at Hogwarts battle, Voldemort took away my best mate, Ron."

Lump in his throat was greater and greater and he felt tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Crowd was silent by now. He took one more breath of air to continue:

"Voldemort also took brave Ginny from me, ... my girlfriend Ginny."

He slowly turned to his nemesis, full of pain and anger which needed to get out. He did not know what happened, but he knew what he had to do.

"And he will pay for that all!" He cried with anger and started to walk towards red heads of Weasley's who were watching him with mix of sorrow, horror and hatred in their eyes. They parted to let him come to the unconscious Dark Lord.

"He will pay now!" He exclaimed and wand in his hand pointed at Snake man.

"Harry, no!" Screamed Hermione behind him as he said the incantation, remembering Bellatrix Black: "Crucio!"

This time he felt it, felt full of hatred and need to cause pain. He wanted him to feel all the pain in his body. He wanted Tom Riddle feel same as he was feeling. He wanted justice. Body writhed in pain for a moment before Hermione reached him and put his wand arm down. Spell was interrupted and after of moment of frightening silence crowd exploded.

Also Tom's red eyes opened. Harry tried to aim his wand on him, but Hermione was still holding his arm and looking at him unaware of danger.

Then few things happened at once and chaos broke. Masked figures in black with white masks attacked from two sides with loud cries and colorful spells filled the air. Order members started to cast defensive spells that stopped first barrage excusing Unforgivables. Few bodies hit the ground. Gringotts gates opened and group of goblins tried to get to Harry Potter. Harry saw incoming spell and instinctively dived, taking Hermione with him and she unfortunately landed on him and he was not able to act. Voldemort sat and then stood up. People started to scream, shout, run and disapparate.

Those few seconds were painfully slow. Harry was looking at standing Voldemort, saw goblins running to them while Hermione was getting up. He pointed his wand at Voldemort's leg and cast Stupefy! Narrow red beam hit and Voldemort was again going down. "Take us away!" He cried at Hermione, who spun on spot to disapparate. Harry cast quick Accio on Voldemort and then he was again unpleasantly squeezed into tight apparition tube away from chaos.

They appeared to the Forest of the Dean and suddenly he was breathing fresh air. In and out. In and out. He was looking around wand high, but no enemy was there. Hermione stood beside and similarly was looking around before looking at him. "We should, ... we should go back and help them," she said.

"We can't," he replied looking at Voldemort's body hatefully. He quickly let him and then made few steps back, his wand pointed at the Dark Lord. "No!" She cried. "Harry, please don't do it!"

"Why?" he shouted angrily, "Bloody hell, why should I let him? He killed them all! And I can have him feel same, worse. I can make a justice!"

"No! It will not be justice. Not without trial!"

"What trial? Bloody hell! I saw him murder in cold blood! He deserves all of it! And more."

Hermione started to cry after that, pleading with him: "Please, Harry, don't do that... Yes, he deserve that and more, much more. But, but... you.. you do not want to do that... wait at least. Wait until you are calm and then do whatever you want to him. But don't do it now..."

Harry's brain stopped. Single purpose there in his mind was fighting with words of his friend. He stood with his wand aimed at his nemesis and didn't know what to do. Finally something clicked in his mind to place, where it belonged and he lowered his wand with growled: "Fine!"

Hermione came to him crying more than before and embraced him. "Th... Thank you, Harry. I... I want to hurt him too... Hurt him very much. I really want to do it... I swear. But torturing people is... is... is not how I want... to live my life. I, ... I want to build something, ... create things, not destroy them, ... use magic to make wonderful things happen. Please Harry, think what you want, before. Take your... time and choose... well."

She had great problems to say those last words as she was crying and then he did not know what to say. He embraced her too and so they stayed there. In the middle of the forest, Voldemort lying on the ground. Harry did not know, what was happening to him. Tears were again flowing freely down his face. He was hot head, yes, but he thought that he learned his lesson that day, when he met Malfoy in bathroom and cut him with Sectumsempra. He again saw red blood and water flowing and felt horror inside his Mind. What have he done? What have he become? He knew very well that feeling, when someone more powerful took on you and you could not defend yourself. He lived through that many times being hunted by Dudley's gang. Then he done worse to Malfoy. He was like Dudley. Not thinking what he was doing to others. He could say, that they were fighting, but he could escape, leave him. He could go away and do not fight. He could do other things.

And now? Now he was torturing another human. All right, he was not human anymore. He was monster. But Harry was not, right? Or was he too? Was he like Dudley? Or worse, same as Voldemort? Those questions were rightful. Pity they did not help with that burning desire, to hurt Tom Riddle, he had. To make him suffer, to make him feel same as he felt now. He stood there and cried. He felt her standing there with him and he knew she felt same. He was not alone. She also felt same desire. She also lost boyfriend and best mate. She could understand that. Why this was so difficult!

They stood there listening to sounds of forest birds singing and they were calming slowly. There it was, nature. Cruel and simple. Beautiful and soothing. And he held her close to him, felt her feminine shapes, her soft skin. And suddenly he felt desire, to hold her and be with her. And he again saw that image of himself and her, naked. Vision from cursed Locket of Slytherin, but this time it was tormenting him and not his best mate. Dead best mate.

He slowly stepped away from her, he did not want to take her from him. And she surely could not allow that too. He was lost in his mind, looking somewhere into the forest, somewhere here, where Ron found him and this vision too.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said at least very slowly and shook his head to let those thoughts away.

"You are right, we should deal with this later." He hesitated: "What do we do now?"

Taking them away on instinct was right decision. They were targets and they could not afford to loose Riddle. Right. But what now?


	7. Complications

He was looking through the bright veil, eyes nearly closed. What was there? It was hard to see through and sounds were damped. There was a girl and a boy sitting on the couch, talking animately, laughing loudly and drinking. She had brown hair and he had green eyes hidden behind glasses. They were looking at each other and there was something in their eyes and he was able to see it even if other things were blured. He felt it too. Attraction, fear, desperation, guilt. He was watching for a while as they drank more and more and their fear and guilt was smaller and they were showing their mutual attraction more and more. He knew what will happen soon.

No! This was not right! They shouldn't do it. He tried to shout that aloud, but he was not able. He was just lying there not able to move, only look, his body was very warm and content. His mind panicked, shouting orders. Body refused to listen. Veil was wrapped around him and held him. Kissing pair slowly disappeared behind bright veil of light and he just lied there in warm place, content just to be. Veil was slowly disappearing and Harry knew he was lying in warm bed. He slowly opened eyes, adjusting to sunshine coming through the window. This was that veil? It was probably late morning or maybe afternoon by the look of it. Birds were chirping loudly. More loudly than usually, he thought. But where he was? His memory was empty and his mind was working very slowly. He moved slightly and suddenly became aware of another warm thing near him. Warm and soft. It was not only blanket which made his body feel so content. It was another naked body, he was snuggling to. He tried to slowly move away and she moved and slowly put her hand on his.

He felt her soft belly bottom and her hand touching his. He felt warm spreading from his lap and felt embarrased. What was he doing here? And was that really Hermione? He slowly moved his hand again and she let him go, not moving again. He got up and covered her. Warm and contentness was going away as he searched for parts of his clothes randomly scattered in the room between hers. His mind was freezed trying to comprehend what that meant as he tried to get away as soon as possible. He got throught the door, softly closed them and dressed. Harry was at Tonks. He slowly got downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Air felt very heavy and he needed to get out. He saw Andromeda holding Teddy along the way, she just nodded to him and smiled sadly. She knew what they were doing! And how wrong that felt! He waved at her and quickly left murmuring something about fresh air. Through the last door outside, then through bright, hot sun to the gate and out to the pond not far away. His steps were slowing, his agitation not. It was greater after each passing moment. "No!" He shouted, "What have I done?" "How could I?!"

And finally he sat into the shadow of the tree and put his face in hands will muttering: "How can I look her in face again? What will I do?"

After their embrace there in the Forest of the Dean, Harry left Hermione guarding Riddle and returned to Diagon Alley in his invisibility cloak. Situation was under control and Shacklebolt went back to Hogwarts with several injured and miraculously no one dead. Harry returned to Hermione and they took Voldemort there too. Then it was time to go to Ministry and they braced for another fight. However there was no such incident. Harry shown with Hermione in the main hall beside Fountain supporting Shacklebolt and then they disappeared under the cloak at first possible moment. Nobody protested and there was Wizengamot meeting sheduled for next day to choose temporary Minister before they left back to Hogwarts.

Tired Harry and Hermione got back to Griffindor tower, where they had their four poster beds ready - waiting for them from the start of the school year. Quick shower and then warm blanket and then lying there, Harry's last thought went to strange feeling, when he was embracing Hermione, there in the Forest of the Dean. He shouldn't, it was Ron's girl, however it felt all right at time. She needed him and he needed her. He was her friend and she needed his support. She was missing Ron same way as he was. They both lived in broken wrong world, full of dear dead people. Because of him.

How funny it seemed now... when he... when he felt her warmth few minutes ago.

Harry snorted and gave pointed look to two ducks swimming at pond as one of them was particularly loudly expressing itself.

It was really different to his current feelings. He still felt same unbelieving in death as when he woke up next day. Or it was that strange fact, that he lived?

It was not possible, Ron could not be dead! Cried his first part. Yes he is, world have changed, responded second part.

He was always there, yes sometimes they were fighting and sometimes they felt different, but he was his best mate...

Yes, he was, agreed his second part, with emphasis on was.

That next day at Hogwarths was quick. It was already late for breakfeast in Great Hall, but it was served to him anyway and he was eating while Hermione was reading book. She greeted him with another hug when he came. After breakfeast they went to Ministry where Kingsley Shacklebolt was elected as temporary minister. Process took most of the day, despite situation seemed pretty easy from start. Every politician wanted something in exchange for their support, and they were speaking to many of them before the vote. There were still many traditional blood purists which distanced themselves from Tom Riddle, claiming that he twisted their ideal, which was still valid and good. It was already evening when vote was cast and they went back to Hogwarths afterwards.

Dinner was served with toast to victory and to remember cost of it. Harry wanted to mourn his dead, but somehow he was still talking to someone, there was so many more personal details, stories and tragedies in the war. Then there was strange feeling. He felt something move on his forehead. He felt his scar moving, adjusting, screamimg? Then it stopped. His face was pale, without blood and he did not know what to think, when door opened with great bang and pale Charlie Weasley came inside, quickly looking around, searching for someone. People were still speaking as he walked along tables and nodded gravely to Harry, to follow him. Hermione joined and then they got Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonnagal. Together they went to Staff room and Charlie was explaining:

"She came and told me, I should go to Great Hall to eat, that she will guard You-Know-Who instead. I should have known better. There was that strange gleam in her eyes."

"What happened?" Minister's voice was not reassuring, it was uneasy.

"I forgot to tell her, ... never mind. I returned after a minute and... She killed him!" Cried Charley.

"What?" McGonnagal was using her strict voice and Harry felt sorry for her, whoever was that killer.

"Yes, when I came back, he was lying there in a pond of blood." Bill's voice was on edge.

"What did she say?" Asked Kingsley after of moment to digest that information.

"Nothing," replied dragon tamer avoiding their eyes. He stoped before the door trying to say something.

"She's... she's... she's dead too." Then he swallowed and opened the door to show them scene. There was pond of red blood and two bodies. There was kitchen knife near Molly's hand and sprayed with blood. Her eyes were not moving as she was looking at ceiling. Riddle was not far away and it was clear that he was hit many times. Hermione was first who interrupted silent staring. She slowly moved to Weasley's matriarch side and tried to listen to her heart if it is beating. Charlie silently moved after her, staying there and watching mournfully as she shaked her head. Did he already done that before? Thought Harry. What happened? Did she just?

Did she done what Hermione stopped him from doing yesterday?

And why is she dead then?

What happened?

He was glad she killed him.

Boy-Who-Lived, slowly rose his hand to touch his scar with his finger. Then dark shade slowly rose from Voldemorts corpse, red eyes looking at Harry. Before anyone could do anything, it screamed unnaturally and started to fly towards Harry, hit him. Black shade surrounded Harry and he felt his scar burn in his forehead, screamed in agony as dark energy pulsed through his veins, arms and legs. Somewhere nearby somebody was screaming something and then he was his by another stream of magic energy and he was able to open his eyes.

Harry stood against large snake with red eyes, quickly tasting air with it's tongue. Was it Nagini? Or? "I will devour your meat and slowly digest your soul. I will use your bones to hold my new body." Hissed snake preparing his victim for death.

"No, you will not!" Cried Harry, wand in his hand.

Snake hissed menacingly: "Die!" And jumped forward.

Harry tried to dodge and cast "Protego" simultaneously.

Shield was broken but it slowed snake and dodge enabled Harry to be not hit by snake's teeth. Unfortunately animal moved like a lighting and coiled around him using his mighty body to crush boy. Harry screamed again and quickly cast first thing which came to him: "Expeliarmus!"

Snake uncoiled and was thrown back with a flash of white energy from "outside".

Harry did not wait and pointed his wand and snake with furious "Incendio!"

Red flames hit the snake and it hissed in agony. Then it again attacked despite being burned by Harry's flames. "Protego" was strong enough this time and snake hit the floor and immeadiately attacked again. This time it coiled around shield and crushed it with all his might. Harry quickly cast "Sectumsempra" which hit the snake and divided him in two halfs.

Both parts of snake impossibly held, despite black blood streaming freely and shield disappeared. First part of snake coiled around young's man body, second part around his wand arm, disarming him. Harry screamed as he was burned by his own flames and crushed at same time. There was another white flash from "outside", however not so strong as before and nothing happened. Snake was crushing and burning him and Harry felt as if they were melting into one being connected by flowing blood. Snake's head was hovering before his head waiting until he looked into his eyes, then it hissed: "We will be one," it was hissing.

"No!" Roared Harry as snake prepared to bite him.

There was another strong white flash as snake's poisonous teeth hit him into his throat.


End file.
